Love Notes and Teddy Bears
by RavenRose7
Summary: Beast Boy is sick of Raven always insulting him and decides to get pay back...by writeing fake love notes! But what happens when the notes turn real?..Will Raven's heart be broken or will she give it to another?
1. Chapter 1

(Hey there guys!!! I know it's been a VERY long while since I posted a story but I've been so busy it's not even funny! Anyways, I've got a new-story coming up here for you and I promise the spelling is much better for everyone that critizied my terrible spelling. Hope you like...Enjoy!  
Oh and by the way, I have a new non-teentitans related story coming out here soon. Just like a fantesy you know, so if you could read that too!!)

Love notes and Teddy Bears

Raven's happy?...

"No Beast Boy, you cannot use my books as footstools..." Raven said upsetly, quickly pulling one of her black bound books from under his feet.

"Buuuuuut Raven! How am I supposed to play video games without my feet up!?" Beast Boy whined loudly.

"You could always play then with your feet down..." Raven retorted and stiffled a laugh when he attempted to glare at her. "Beast Boy, Don't glare. It doesn't suit you." She said, then picked up the book she had been reading and started to head off for her room.

Beast Boy attempted another glare before rubbing his head and turning around on the couch. "Hey, then what does suit me!?" He asked in a mixture of amusement and sarcasm.

"Usually, falling on your face." Raven replied and gave a rare laugh as she walked down the hall and the door closed behind her.

Just then Cybrog walked up and plopped on the couch next to him and Beast Boy did just that. Falling off the back of the couch, he quickly stood up with a red nose. "DUUUUUDE!" He exclaimed upsetly, rubbing his nose untill it was green again. Cyborg only laughed and stole the video game controller, starting to play and the next hour was just like any other day, playing video games and pigging out, but Beast Boy was thinking of a way to get back at Raven. He was still thinking as night fell and finally gave up, walking to his room and kicking the door open. A loud hiss sounded followed by a growl. "Not tonight Sockie i'm not in the mood!" Beast Boy shouted, only to hear the thing whimper and walk in in time to see a large pile of clothes slither off. He only shook his head and laid down, closeing his eyes and attempting to sleep.  
SUddenly though, his eyes popped open. "I know just what to do..." He said with a laugh and grabbed a piece of paper, starting his trick.

The next morning Raven awoke like she always did, standing and stretching then quickly dressing. After running a brush quickly through her hair she went to the door but stopped. On the door was a folded note, with To Raven scribbeled on the front. "I wonder..." She said softly, showing a rare moment of curiosity as she picked the note up and began to read.

'Dearest Raven,  
I have watched from afar for to long and have finally decided to announce my love for you. Though it may only be on paper, I just couldn't live with the fact that you didn't know any longer. You don't acknowledge my exsistence,  
but I am here and waiting just for you. I will talk to you like this for now, and maybe someday in person. I am someone you truley don't know.  
From: Teddy Bear'

Raven was genuinly puzzeled as she read and re-read the note over and over. Though she was suprisingly happy, thinking that no one would ever like her, she was also confused at who it was. "It can't be someone in the tower because they said I don't know them..." She shook her head in the confusion but set the note on her bed-side table and stayed content with the fact that she wasn't hated by all. Humming to herself she slipped out of her room and to the living room.

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen groggily and rubbed his eyes. He had been up all night trying to think of the perfect thing to say in the fake love note but it was all worth it when he saw Raven flitting around happily, if he was not a bit amazed. The others were just stareing at her in awe, though Starfire seemed to be enjoying the new happiness. Beast Boy only laughed and told himself once again it was the perfect prank. 'Send a few notes, make her think she's in love then just stop sending them...' He had told himself last night, not thinking something like that could every really hurt her, since she was always so emotionless. Finally he decided that he should play along and stared at Raven for a moment.

"Raven, Why are you so happy?! Oh no, the evil, tofu hateing robot cows came last night and ate your brain didn't they!" Beast Boy shuoted,  
jumping onto the stool he sat on.

Cybrog only conitnued to stare, shakeing his head. "Man that's the stupidest thing I ever heard, but it makes more sense then this so..." He said in awe.

Starfire giggeled brightly and floated in a circle around Raven. "And then we must do the gossiping and go to the mall of shopping and put the earth clips in our hair and the magazines of fashion.." She rambled on, talking none stop about things to do. Raven only nodded, agreeing to every thing.

Robin watched her and shook his head. "Either Beast Boy's right or she's sick..." He said, thinking that the only thing.

Cyborg's hand turned into a saw and he grinned. "Brain surgery!" He shouted, standing.

Raven turned and glared at him before her happy stature replaced it quickly. "Relax guys there's nothing wrong with me. Can't a girl be happy?!" She asked, looking at them all then giggeling, yes giggeling, at their expressions. "Okay then, Starfire and I are going to the mall!" She then excalimed and Starfire shrieked happily, grabbing her hand and flying off with her.

Both Cyborg and Robin looked at each other for a moment then turned to Beast Boy. "What did you do!?" They asked in unison. Beast Boy gave an innocent smiel and shrugged. "Who says I did something?!" He said upsetly, pouting.

Cyborg rolled his eyes and poked Beast Boy in the chest. "You did something to her man..." He said before shakeing his head and walking off.

Robin eyes him suspiciously but only sighed and followed after Cyborg.

Beast Boy jumped up, did a victory dance and grabbed a plate of Tofu eggs. "Best prank ever.." He said triumphantly then took a bite.

(Okay guys there you have chapter one! With very little spelling and grammer mistakes I hope! So ummm Chapter two is coming up soon!) 


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay guys! So chapter two coming your way! I really hope you like it and ummm that's really al I actually have to say for this one! ENJOY!!!!!!!!)

Chapter 2

Falling in love for dummies

Raven sat on her bed, smileing at the notes. After the second one had come she had decided to stop acting so happy all the time because it had seemed to have creeped the other titans out a bit. By now she had three of the notes and re-read them again and again. She felt like she was in love and then for once felt like someone loved her. The last note had been praticularlly sweet and he had finally suggested a meeting.

Dearest Raven,  
I long to see your lovely face and for you to finally be able to see me. If we could finally meet it would make me the happiest person alive and know I must take this leap. Will you meet me in the park tomorrow night? I will be beside the tree in the middle of the park.  
From, Teddy Bear

She read it through once more and finally put it away. Raven had immediatly decided that she would go but wouldn't tell anyone where exactly she was going. "I go to the coffee shop all the time, they will never know the difference." SHe said and shrugged. Tonight was when she was supposed to meet him and she was trying to get her hair done when she sighed and looked down. "I'm going to need help"  
She murmered upsetly and walked out of her room in search of Starfire.

Beast Boy sat in the living room with a satisfied grin. He still thought it was the perfect prank and he hadn't even told anyone yet, but it was getting hard not to crack. Cyborg sat beside him and was fumeing.  
"Just tell me what you did!! We know it's you!" Cyborg excalimed frustratedly. "I didn't do anything.  
that bad." Beast boy replied with a smirk.

"Tell me!" Cyborg continued to press.

"NO!" Beast Boy replied stubborntly.

"TELL ME!!"

"NO!!!! ACK!!!!" Beast Boy excalimed as Cybrog tackled him.

"BOOYAH! Now you have to tell me grass stain!" Cybrog shouetd triumphantly.

"FINE! Are you happy!? I'll tell you.." Beast Boy said upsetly. "I've been putting fake notes on Raven's door and she think's they are from a secret lover or something like that. That's why she was so happy..and she's going to meet him tonight but he won't be there!" Beast Boy finished in about one breath and Cyborg sat back.

"Man, I don't think that's a great idea. If Raven finds out..she's gonna kill you." Cyborg said, standing up. "But I won't stop you...maybe she'll throw you out the window again. Now that was funny." He said laughing as he walked off.

"Who is he Raven!? What does this earth man look like?!" Starfire exclaimed giddly, flying in a circle around Raven's room.

"I don't know Starfire, calm down! I've never met him..it's only been in notes." Raven said, sighing and shakeing her head.

"This is wonderful! GLorious! It is just like the secret Tryun Glofarg on my planet!" Starfire sand happily only to earn a confused stare from Raven. "We must prepare you! It is the most sacred of meetings!"

"It's just a date Starfire! I just want to look nice..." Raven said, considering just getting ready on her own.

"I have the clips for the hair from the mall of shopping! And a dress that has sparkles like Tameranian Florgons!" Starfire replied, flying out of the room and coming back about two seconds later, hands full of a dark purple cloth and tons of clips.

"Starfire...maybe I should do this on my own.." Raven said, eyeing the clips. Starfire said nothing but flew above Raven and started immediatly.

An hour later Raven stood in front of her mirror, frowning. "Starfire, I don't know about this." She said upsetly, pulling a bit at the midnight purple cloth and pushing at a strand of hair in her face.

"But you look wonderful! Just like the Blarfog in the ceremony of bindage!" Starfire excalimed happily, pulling her out of the room and down the hallway.

"Wait Starfire! No one but you can see..." Raven started to say but trailed off when the door opened and the boys looked their way.

Robin's eyes went wide as he stared at the beaming Starfire and uncomfortable looking Raven. "Ummm...Hey guys. Going somewhere Raven?" He asked, gaze focused on her. Beast Boy was simply stareing, mouth practicly hitting the floor and Cyborg's exprsesion was a mixture of awe, uncertainty, and an almost guilt. "Your gonna pay.." He whisepered so only Beast Boy could hear. "As soon as she finds out.."

Raven hid a blush that wanted to come and nodded. "Umm...Yes..and I'm going to be late so." She said, makeing a beeline for the door.  
Starfire flew after her half way and then smiled brightly. "Good-bye Raven! Have the most fun on your earth date!" SHe excalimed happily,  
and watched Raven rush out.

Robin's eyes went even wider and he looked up at Starfire. "Date!?" He excalimed.

"Oh yes! Raven has a earth date with a boy that sends the notes of love!" Starfire replied, happily spinning in a circle.

Robin looked over at Cyborg and Beast Boy then back at Starfire. "Tell us everything.." He said quickly.

Raven flew into the air outside of the tower and couldn't help but smile. SHe was going to a date, an actual date with someone that asked her. Flying through the night sky she went through the notes in her mind, haveing memorized them, and was surprised when she found herself already at the park. She landed outside of the park and walked in, seeing very few people except for a few couples dotted around. Raven quickly came to the tree and sat beside it, waiting for her note-sender to come.

(Okay guys! Hope you look forwerd to the next chapter cause I am looking forwerd to it!!! Hope you liked and please REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

(Wow guys!!! A lot of you wanted me to continue and a few of you even told me of Beast Boy's up and coming death! Well i guess you'll just have to find out!!!!! ENJOY!!!!)

Capter 3

A grass stain and car parts (XD...I had to name the chapter this!)

Raven sighed as she sat back against the tree and looked at her communicator. "A hour and a half.." She said softly, looking around again. "He stood me up. I should have known it was to good to be true." She murmered and stood up, refuseing to let the tears that burned behind her eyes fall. Sighing, Raven decided to wait a bit longer and sat back down, hopeing that maybe he had just been caught up in something or gotten extremely busy but knew inside that it wasn't true.

"Beast Boy go fix this. Now." Robin said angrily, arms crossed as he stood in front of two very guilty looking titans.

"YES! You both will have hurt Raven's heart very bad! AND HER HEART CANNOT HAVE A BAND-AID!" Starfire exclaimed.

"But she will kill me! I'll be nothing but a smear on the groun!" Beast Boy excalimed.

"A green smear.." Cyborg said and laughed but only got another glare from Robin.

"She's going to find out anyways. Now go!" Robin said, still angry.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE...ARE...BLORFLARGS!" Starfire excalimed furiously.

"Yeah Beast Boy...hear that? Your a blorflarg..." Cyborg said laughing.

"DUde, your one to." Beast Boy said upsetly and turned suddenly when the door to the tower opened.

Raven stood in the door way, her expression a mixture of sadness and her usually unemotion.

"Hey Rae! How did it go!?" Beast Boy exclaimed, a foolish grin on his face and was smacked in the back of the head by both Robin and Cyborg.

"Fine." Raven said shortly and flew off, takeing the stairs up to the roof.

"You two go fix this now!" Robin yelled at Cyborg and Beast Boy followed by what sounded like very nasty names in Tameranian.

"Dude..I don't want to die!" Beast Boy whined, but was already being pushed up the steps to the roof and having the door slamed behind them.

"And I don't wanna end up in the junk yard...If she doesn't kill you remind me to for getting me into this." Cyborg said upsetly, climbing the steps.

"Dude your not going to tell her are you!!" Beast Boy excalimed, trying to pull him back but was only pulled up in front of Cyborg and both stood behind Raven, who was sitting on the edge.

Raven hadn't heard anyone come up so she just sat there, eyes shut tightly. "He didn't matter. I don't need him or his stupid notes..." She said angrily and let the pieces of the notes she had just ripped up float down into the water.

Beast Boy gulped and stepped forwerd. "Ummm Raven..." He said quickly.

"Go away Beast Boy...I don't want to hear a joke." Raven said, anger already in her voice

"No umm..it's not a joke...well I mean it was but...Cyborg?" Beast Boy excalimed but Cyborg only shook his head and smirked.

"Go away! I don't want you guys here.." Raven said, standing up to face them.

"Raven it's about the notes.." Beast Boy said, watching her expression grow slightly confused.

"What do you know about those? And how!?" Raven asked.

"The thing is...I wrote them. It was a little umm..well...joke." Beast Boy whispered, already shrinking away.

Raven's eyes widened a bit and she looked at them both, her face first white then flushed with anger.

"YOU WHAT?!" She excalimed angrily.

(There you have it! Not a long chapter but I wanted to leave you guys hanging!! LOL...REVIEW PLEASE!!) 


	4. Chapter 4

(Okay guys so here is Chapter nuber 4!! Sorry it took so long to get out but I've been busy!  
So umm Enjoy!!!)

Chapter 4

Broken hearts

"You what?!" Raven yelled and Beast Boy and Cybrog shrunk back.

"It was just a little joke Raven! You know Haha funny?" Beast Boy excalimed.

"You think messing with how I feel is funny! YOU THINK IT WAS A JOKE!" Raven shouted angrily.

"Were really sorry Raven!!! Don't kill us please!" Cyborg said, hideing behind Beast Boy.

Raven shook her head angrily but made no response and just turned to face away from them. She was angrier then ever but more then that she was hurt. Hurt that they would pull a prank on her like this and then even more hurt that the would have thought it funny. "GO AWAY!" She suddenly shouted, makeing both jump in surprise.

"Raven seriously, we didn't know it would bother you this much." Beast Boy said, walking forwerd.

"I said GO AWAY!" Raven shouted angrily agian.

"No!..Talk to me..at least let me know you don't hate me!" Beast Boy said and Cyborg shook his head.  
"Don't push it man." He whispered.

"YOUR BOTH HEARTLESS AND COLD AND I DO HATE YOU!" Raven said, turning around angrily and her eyes were black.  
Before the boys could even blink they were thrown off the tower and into the water. She took a small satisfaction when she heard them splash and heard Beast Boy yell. She only shrugged and walked back into the tower, the triumph fadeing back into hurt.

Beast Boy learned very quickly to avoid Raven the next two weeks because every time the were around each other and there was a window near by he went through it. She had stopped throwing Cyborg out after the first week because he was complaining of fried circuits but still threw Beast Boy out every chance she got. When finally Beast Boy had had enough he walked up to her and raised a hand.

"Before you throw me out another window...your going to talk to me." Beast Boy said, a cold look in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

Raven was taken aback by the look but nodded. "Fine...you have a minute." She replied.

"I'm tired of you throwing me out the windows. I have apologized I don't know how many times...I know I hurt you but I said I was sorry."

"Sorry may not work for me Beast Boy! It hurt to know that you would lie to me like that for a laugh!" Raven replied angrily.

"DID YOU EVER THINK THAT I MENT SOME OF THAT! You really think some of those compliments were lies! You can't even see and you've never been able to see. I like you Rae, a lot but your to blinded by that stupid anger all the time to even realize it!" Beast Boy shouted back then turned on his heel and walked off.

Raven stood there, dumb-founded. "Did he just..." She asked herself but her voice trailed off, eyes still wide with surprise.  
She thought about following after him but didn't and just turned and walked to her room.

(ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER!! I know..don't kill me but the next one will rock..At least I hope it will! Review!) 


	5. Chapter 5

(Okay so here we go on chapppppter 5!!!! hears applause from fake audiance No no..please your to kind! Haha...Just kidding!!!! So umm here it is!!!!! Enjoy!!!!! o)

Chapter 5

Confessions of a Grass Stain

Beast Boy sat in his room, shaking his head and sighing. "What have I done..." He murmered, shakeing his head a bit more violently and standing up, kicking his cluttered bed.

"Why did I say that!? Why did I tell her!..I could've just kept my mouth shut..." He said upsetly,  
sitting back down and scrubbing hishands over his face, showing a side of himself that was rarely seen.

"No I couldn't...I could barely stand it when I saw her cry. Stupid prank...stupid notes...stupid me."

Raven was also in her room but she sat in her window, eyes glassy as she thought about what had happened and what had been said.

"'I like you Rae, a lot but your to blinded by that stupid anger all the time to even realize it"  
He had said and thinking back on it now Raven decided he was right. She was always angry and maybe it did blind her.  
Sighing she looked at the setting sun and a almost sadness washed over her.

"Have I ruined it?..." She murmered softly then leaned her head against the window pane and slowly fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning it would have taken a complete and total idiot, meaning Beast Boy, to not realize what a bad mood Raven was in. Raven was currently sitting on the couch, reading one of her huge black books and you could practicly see the storm cloud looming over her. Starfire had attempted to ask he if she was all right and was still trying to get the water out of her hair. When Beast Boy walked in the tension only seemed to rise, but of course he didn't notice and plopped down on the couch beside Raven.

"Hey Rae! Whatcha doin?" Beast Boy asked, trying to get over yesterday by being nice to her.

"Don't call me that..." Was Raven's only reply, not even looking up from the book.

Beast Boy sighed but continued to grin. "So...What's up?!" He tried again.

"Leave me alone Beast Boy..." Raven said, glanceing up at him with a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"Oh come on Rae..." Beast Boy stupidly pushed on and continued to smile though there was more tension in it now.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I c-can't talk to you right now!" Raven yelled, standing up and it looked like she was going to throw him out the window. The last sentence though, her voice had been shaky and upset. She only shook her head and fly off, heading to the roof quickly, where she usually went when she was upset.

Beast Boy sighed and looked over at the others, who where at the kitchen table. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed upsetly then walked to the door that led to the roof, going through and slaming it beside him. He had every intention of storming up there and telling her she had no right to be mad at him but once he reached the top and heard her crying his own fury disappeared. Beast Boy started to walk towerds, reaching out a hand but then stopped himself as he heard her start to talk.

"Why do I have to get so upset!?...I'm not mad at him...he doesn't get it!...No..it's me that doesn't get it. I've ruined any chance of trying to tell him how I really feel..." She murmered softly, through light tears and suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist. She knew it was him but didn't say anything as more tears ran down her face and he hugged her against him.

"Raven...you haven't ruined anything..." Beast Boy said softly, arms protectivly around her.

Raven still didn't say anything and closed her eyes, shakeing her head but letting herself be held, something she normally wouldn't do. Finally she took in a breath and opened her eyes. "G-gar...I can't...my powers are what's always stopped me.." She told him, sighing and useing his real name.

Beast Boy nodded. "I know...we will just have to find a way." He murmered and both of them lost themselves in the moment, if just for a bit.

(There you go chapter 5!...yes there is going to be more chapters...ill give you a hint...they both know the other cares about them but what will happen with raven's powers if they take it farther?..and will they try to hide it from the other titans! Please review!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey guys! Thanks EVERYONE that reviewed and gave me some good advice! I've taken a lot of the advice and used it in here. Hope you like it! Enjoy!!!!!!!!)

Chapter 6

To be a secret or not to be a secret

The moment had ended all to quickly, almost as soon as it started. Neither had wanted it but both seemed to know that something like this was so hard to accept, and Robin would never allow it, but that wouldn't stop them.

"Beast Boy...we can't." Raven had said softly, pulling away to look at him and her expression was unusally vulnarable and sorrowful.

"Why?" Beast Boy had asked simply only to earn a frusterated look from him that made him grin.

"Because...Robin has already told us once that since we were a team this couldn't happen and...My powers Beast Boy!" Raven had replied upsetly, shaking her head.

"Look Rae, WonderBoy has already broken his own rule with Starfire and we can find a way to work around your powers."

"But...just then it was a struggle. You know better then anyone if I feel anything then my powers can literally explode!" She had argued back, shakeing her head.

"Your gonna have to find a way around it Raven! I can't help the fact I like you...maybe love you...this much!" Beast Boy had exclaimed and a brick next to them suddenly exploded. Raven stared at him for a moment before looking down, realizing that as soon as he had said love her powers had gone on edge.

This had all been a week ago and pretty much everything had gone wrong since then. After they had gone back into the tower Raven's powers were still on edge and when Starfire tried to ask her to go to the mall...well...it had ended in another swimming trip, this time accidental.

"Really Starfire, your not upset are you?" Raven had ask, frowning.

"No I have grown quite accostumed to flying into the water. Tell me is this a ceremony of some sort? On Tamaran there is no such ceremony but maybe on Earth there might." Starfire had replied, wringing her hair dry.

"Not a ceremony...an accident." Raven shook her head and crossed her arms, upset with herself.

"Tell me Raven, why is it your powers have how do you say weirded out?" Starfire had then asked with a curious look.

Raven immediatly went on guard. "I don't know what you mean.." She snapped defensivly.

"There is no need to yell with the girl talk! It is like the sleepover but during the day! Tell me how is Beast Boy?" Starfire asked then and watched Raven pale a bit.

"How should I know!? I don't really talk to him..." Raven had replied quickly, but Star had shaken her head, laughing.

"But I have seen you talking to Beast Boy in the night!" She excalimed brightly.

"I-i really don't know what your talking about Starfire. I need to go..meditate!" Raven practicly shouted and dashed off.  
The truth was Beast Boy and she had been meeting every night the past week up on the roof. They would usually just talk and get to know each other a bit better, and it surprised Raven everytime seeing how mature Beast Boy could actually be. Of course,  
Beast Boy had been just as surprised to find that Raven had such a soft side she kept hidden. Maybe things would work out.  
eventually.

That night, well past midnight because Robin had decided to watch a late night movie, Raven made her way up to the roof and saw him waiting there like he always did. Beast Boy grinned as soon as he saw her but his expression changed a bit when he saw her. "Rae, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Starfire knows..." Was all Raven said, looking at him with her usual cool monotone.

"Well...she will have to keep a secret then...it will be okay." Beast Boy replied, grinning again.

"No...no it won't Beast Boy. I don't even know how we thought this would work...how we would work!" Raven suddenly exclaimed.

"Wait...what? Rae it's fine..." Beast Boy said, shakeing his head and walking to her.

"It's not fine! I can't keep my powers under control...we can't do this!" Raven excalimed, pulling away from him.

"Why not Raven!? Why are you so scared of this?..Is it me!?" Beast Boy asked, frustratin in his voice now.

"I'm not scared! Especially not of you! My powers are going to hurt someone!" Raven shouted back, her voice a mixture of anger and equal frustration.

"Then we will fix them! Why can't you accept that I love you!?" Beast Boy shot back, a bit of anger coming into his voice.

Raven's eyes showed an underlying fear now as she shook her head. "Because you don't love me Beast Boy...you loved her. I'm the second girl...that's all I'll ever be." She replied and shook her head again, flying into the air and away quickly, not wanting to face what his answer would be.

Beast Boy didn't follow her, didn't want to at this point. "FINE! If you want to think that then think it!" Was all he shouted and stomped the ground upsetly, then stalking into the tower.

(Okay guys! I hope you liked it! SO there's another big problem! Raven thinks she's the second choice to Terra! Ohhh!  
Review please!!!!!!!!) 


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey guys! Hope you've been looking forwerd to the next chapter! Poor Raven thinks that Beast Boy still loves Terra!!! Oh no...Hope you like! Please review! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Chapter 7

To make you understand...

Raven flew off quickly without looking back at Beast Boy but heard the door o the tower slam. As soon as she heard it her own self-control shattered and she started to full on cry. Soon she landed in the park and sat down next to the tree that she had been told to go to in the note only 3 days before.

"He doesn't love me! He loves her..." Raven shouted, leaning back against the tree and upsetly wipeing tears away. "Why can't he realize that my powers get in the way. WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE!?" She cried out, getting several odd looks from people.

'You don't really think that...' Knowledge's voice rang through her mind and Raven sighed.

"Yes I do..." She replied upsetly.

"Nu uh! YOU L.O.V.E HIM!" Happy called, skipping aorund in circles.

Raven groaned frustratedly and shook her head. "I do not!...He doesn't love me anyways.."

'You don't know that...well I don't know that at least.." Knowledge replied, laughing a bit at her own joke.

"Raven and Beast Boy sittin in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Happy called, laughing like a maniac. The next hour was spent with Raven argueing with her emotinos.

Beast Boy stalked into his room and kicked his bed, cringing a bit at the pain that shot through his foot and plopped himself into a pile of clothes.

"Doesn't know anything...I try to tell her that I love her and she bring's Terra up! She has no right to bring Terra up!"He shouted angrily and there was a knock at the door.

"I DON'T WANNA TALK TO ANYONE!" He yelled, voice full of rage.

"Shut up BB and let me in!" Cyborg shouted back, frustration coating his own voice.

"NO!" Was Beast Boy's only response.

"I'LL BUST THE DOOR IN BB! YOU KNOW I WILL!" Cyborg yelled angrily. Beast Boy stood up and stalked to the door,  
opening it.

"HAPPY!!?...What do you want Cyborg?" Beast Boy spat, voice still enraged.

"Clam down you little grass stain...what did you do to Raven?" Cyborg asked, crossing his arms. " She showed up at the tower about 10 minutes ago and she was crying!...Raven never cries...she's in her room now but I wanna know what you did?"

"I didn't do anything! Why are you asking me!?" Beast Boy excalimed, his voice a mixture of anger and worry.

"Because we all know about Raven and yours little meetings on the roof at night...were not stupid, and well.  
Star told us. But that doesn't matter! What did you do!?" Cyborg said sheepishly, then came back with a bit of agitation in his voice.

"I didn't do anything! She was the one that brought Terra up! IT'S HER FAULT THAT SHE WON'T BELIEVE THAT I LOVE HER!  
Beast Boy shouted then immediatly wished he hadn't said it.

Cyrbog shook his head and glared at Beast Boy. "First off you can't blame her Beast Boy. You still talk about Terra sometimes and everytime you do you get this dreamy, i-wish-she-was-here-now look in your eyes. Second off if you love her so much you would have followed her!" He excalimed, not a bit surprised by Beast Boy's outburst.

"Why should I have followed her? So she could tell me that her powers got in the way and we couldn't be together? So she could make yet another excuse for why she can't love me back!?" Beast Boy asked, sending the glare back.

"I don't know Raven as good as you claim you do BB but have you ever thought that she might be scared? Ever considered that Raven could be scared and that she does have feelings!? You don't love her if you think she doesn't have feelings to.." Cyborg told him and shook his head, walking off.

Beast Boy stared after him then gave his bed another solid kick. "God i'm an idiot..." He exclaimed and suddenly perked up a bit.  
"Ill make it up to her...do something she'll never forget." He said, happiness filling the guilt as he started to plan.

(Okay guys I know it was short but please review!!!! Hmmmm Beast Boy's going to try and make it up to Raven...Will it be the best surprise of her life or go terribly wrong! REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!! o YOU GUYS ROCK! Don't forget...EVERYONE that reviews gets to be a part of my big thank you/ sneak peek to the sequal chapter at the end!) 


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey guys! Sorry it took a bit longer for me to update but I came down with this nasty bug and I've still got it...coughs So...I feel really bad but I had to update so! Enjoy! o)

Chapter 8

The Big Surprise

"But Beast Boy, I thought Raven does not like the parties with fun and cake and the yummy frozen cream that tastes like the Tamerain dish of Ploflarg..." Starfire exclaimed, looking around at the living room that was filled with party stuff.

"First off Star that sounds really nasty...It's called Ice cream and second off she will love this.  
Now go check on the cake or something..." Beast Boy replied, hanging another decoration and watching Starfire fly off. Cyrbog smirked and walked over to Beast Boy, shakeing his head.

"You and I both know that Raven _hates_ parties...this isin't the real surprise is it?" He asked, eyeing Beast Boy.

Beast Boy grinned then put on an innocent face. "It may be...but your not going to find out if it isin't"  
He replied, shrugging. Cyborg only frowned and shook his head once more before looking around.

"Robin should be back with Raven soon...why'd you pick him to keep her out of the tower?..You could've choosen Star..." Cyborg asked.

"For two reasons...One Robin would have tried to go all leader and this is _my_ surprise for Raven and two because I'm going to make you eat the cake Star is makeing." Beast Boy said with another grin and started laughing when Cybrog made a face.

"Your evil, man...I'm gonna.." Cyborg started to threaten him but was cut off by Raven and Robin walking in. 

* * *

"Robin stop it! I just want to go to my room!" Raven excalimed upsetly, to a confused and hard to worry Robin.

"But Raven!" Robin attempted to stop her yet again but his protest was not heard because just tehn the other three titans yelled **"SURPRISE!"**

Raven yelped in surprise, just like at her birthday party and eyed them all. "How many times must I say that I hate parties..."

"Aw come on Rae we did it just for you!" Beast BOy exclaimed only to earn a glare. If looks could kill he'd be dead,  
of that he was sure.

"But Raven! I have prepared a delicious cake like the cake for birth but different Beast Boy says! You must try some!" Stare fire exclaimed, practicly shoveing it in her face.

"Guys I'm not in the mood for a party..." Raven groaned, shakeing her head but was only pushed into the room by Robin.

"You have to at least try some of Stars cake..." Beast BOy replied with a grin and was suddenly pushed aside as Cyborg ran out of the room.

"CYBORG WAIT! YOU MUST FINISH YOUR CAKE!" Star called after him and flew off with a half-eaten cake on a plate.

Raven watched the two go and shook her head. "I don't want a party." She said quickly and turned to go.

"But Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I SAID NO!" Raven yelled and suddenly vanished, going exactly where BeastBoy had wanted her to, up to the roof.

Robin smirked and watched her go, followed by Beast Boy dashing up the steps to the roof. "He better say the right things..." He said quietly then went to save Cyborg from Starfire.

Beast Boy dashed up the steps and then opened the door to the roof quietly, stepping out and smileing softly when he saw Raven stareing at the scene in awe. "B-beast Boy...it's amazing..." She murmered, knowing he was there.

(Hahahahaha...I know it was a short chapter but I HAD to leave you all on a cliff hanger! What is the scene! I'll explain everything in the next chapter! Please Review! Don't hate me just beacuse I love cliffhangers!)


	9. Chapter 9

(Hey guys! I have here Chapter number 9! Wooooo...I've got plenty of time to write a nice chapter too since I'm off school again. T.T...I've caught the flu from my mum and right after getting over a different sickness too! I just attract illnessess don't I...oh well! At least I'm updateing! ENJOY! o!)

Chapter 9

A Night to Remember

Raven stared at the scene in front of her in total awe for at least a full minute. When she finally let out the breath that she hadn't even realized she had been holding, Raven turned back to look at Beast Boy. "B-beast Boy.." She murmered, whatching as he only grinned and walked over. The moon was shineing softly down on the table set for two, and captured the single rose in the crystel vase perfectly. Candles circled around the vase and flickered slightly in the night wind, only adding to the effect.

"I didn't ask for this BeastBoy..." Raven finally managed to say.

"It's my way of apologzeing...sit down Raven. Enjoy something for once..." BeastBoy replied, guideing her to a chair.

_'DON'T FALL FOR IT! IT'S A ROBOT! BEAST BOY DOESN'T HAVE THE ABILITY TO BE GENTLEMANLY! IT'S A TRICK! THE WORLD IS ENDING!_' One of her emotions shouted to her but Raven was to captivated to even notice it.

"How did you do this.." Raven asked, sitting in one of the seats and simply stareing at everything still.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Beast Boy replied with a boyish grin and Raven actually laughed slightly. She thought that him acting like he usually did would annoy her like usual but it actually added to the charm of the whole thing. Little did she know what kinds of strings Beast Boy had had to pull just to know what to do for this.

Everything went perfectly for a bit, small talk and jokes going perfectly untill they got into a heated discussion about mind rotting video games. Beast Boy grinned as he watched Raven laugh again, happy to see her enjoying herself completely for once and laughed along. It seemed like everything was going to be perfect and she would finally stop being mad at him but neither knew that something very unexcpected was going to happen.

An hour had already passed, they had finished eating and were now simply talking.

"Beast Boy...this has been amazing." Raven said happily, smileing softly.

"I'm glad you've liked it." Beast Boy replied, but suddenly seemed very distracted.

"What's wrong?...forget something?" Raven asked, noticeing his discomfort.

"No no...everything's fine. I just..." Beast Boy trailed off and shook his head. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Raven asked, her happy demenor dieing down a bit.

Truthfully Beast Boy didn't want to say who had just popped into his mind, mainly becasue Raven wouldn't understand. Terra was who he had been thinking about, and hadn't been able to stop it. "It doesn't matter..."

"Come on Beast Boy just tell me..." Raven said, a small, but worried smile playing on her lips. She didn't let the smile come through,  
already worried about what or who he was thinking about. When he looked up at her though,his gaze meeting hers, she knew immediatly and it hurt. She didn't know why it hurt so bad but it did. "Nevermind...thank you for tonight BeastBoy." She said, standing up and shakeing her head.

"Raven no! I wasn't thinking about...please Raven." Beast Boy exclaimed, quickly standing as well.

"You don't have to make excuses Beast Boy. I get it...you'd rather have her here." Raven replied coldly, looking down.

"Stop it!" Beast Boy shotued, walking in front of her and suddenly grasping her shoudlers. "Don't hide behind that! Your the one makeing excuses! I wasn't thinking about her like that..." He said upsetly.

Raven almost glared at him and tried to pull away. "I don't care how you were thinking about her. You were thinking about Terra BeastBoy...Let me go.  
I'm going to my room."

"STOP HIDEING IN YOUR ROOM! What are you so scared of!?" Beast Boy shouted, catching her glare easily but his eyes suddenly widened as she started to cry.

"I'm scared of you looking at me and thinking of her and wishing you had her instead of me." Raven replied, pulling away enough to wipe the tears away. "Let me go.."

"I won't let go...Raven I don't want her anymore and all I wish is that I could have you..." Beast Boy replied, grasping her shoulders once more but in an easier grasp.

"M-my powers...and.." Raven started to protest but he shook his head, putting a finger to her lips.

"No. Don't use the powers as an excuse anymore and don't be scared of me anymore. You have nothing to be afraid off.." Beast Boy replied, and suddenly replaced his finger with his lips in a soft kiss. Raven's eyes went wide in surprise then softened as she allowed him to kiss her and even kissed him back.

"You have nothing to be afraid off..." Beast Boy repeated as he pulled away a fraction of an inch and watched as she nodded, finally accepting.

(OMG! So there it is...I know it sucked but don't blame me cause I'm sick. Really sweet chapter and that is the end of this STORY! BUT! There is a sequal and I am going to make the preview chapter right now! I will write the thank you chapter in two days so REVIEW PLEASE!)


	10. Chapter 10

(PREVIEW CHAPTER! WOOO!!)

Preview Chapter for One Night, One child

Raven sat in her room, eyes closed tightly as she thought about the call she had just gotten. It had been about a month since the night on the rooftop and what had happened afterwards. Finally she managed to catch her breath and shake her head. She couldn't tell Beast Boy...

"I'll have to leave the titans..." She murmered and nodded, standing up. The month with Beast Boy had been wonderful, though they never talked about what had happened, saying they had gone to fast but were together now and that's what mattered. Raven walked to her door and slowly made her way to the living room,  
happy to find that only Robin was there.

"R-robin...I need to talk to you." Raven said almost as soon as she walked in.

"What is it Raven? Did something happen?" RObin asked, immediatly walking over to her as he saw that she seemed a bit distressed. Always being protective over the titans, especially Raven, made him worried at anything.

"In a way...Robin I'm..I have to leave the titans." Raven said quickly, though it pained her to even say it.

"What?! Why!?...DId Beast Boy do something!?" Robin almost shotued, halfway between worry and anger.

He did something...a month ago. Knowledge said in her mind but Raven ignored her distracting emotions.

"N-no it's not his fault. Robin please don't ask questions...I'm sorry." Raven said softly, wrapping her arms protectivly around her stomach.

"How long will you be gone Raven? You can't leave us!" Robin exclaimed then noticed her arms and frowned.

"I don't know how long...I have to Robin!" Raven replied, looking at the ground and Robin sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If it's for the reason I think then fine..." Was all he said, then looked at her briefly for a moment before walking out of the living room. He had never been good with situation's like that and now was no exception.

(Okay i know it was short but it's supposed to be! it's only a preview! woot woot!) 


End file.
